Ash Ketchum vs The Zombie Apocalypse
by Spartan2199
Summary: As Ash now alone in middle of a zombie apocalypse must fight thru a horde of zombies well trying to find the turth beghed there origins
1. Chapter 1

Ash thought back to the chaos that happened because of the plague that was causing all Pokémon and humans to become violent and deformed. he was safe now in the back of his mind thou he know it was not true. as he running up the steep and very large hill to the tool shed form the hotel he was bitten by an infected Persian on the left hand, and he fleet it crawling up his hand as looked around the shed for ideas as he was growing dispirit for ideas, he saw a holy glow coming from one corner and stood a looked with determination at what must be done. Taking that magnificent piece of awesomeness known simply as the chainsaw, and with one clean motion chopped his hand right off. The pain was horriblebut he had to be silent or they might find him. But it was too late as an all too familiar but somehow different sound roared thru the air and it was getting louder by the second. Ash jumped out of the tool shed as it was engulfed in flames as a zombie Charizard with had grown ten times its size flew over him. ash ducked only missing by a centimeter it flow around and knowing what he must do ash fixed the chain saw on his stump( it fit perfectly) and with unholy determination he charged at the giant beast. Ash he charged the beast breathed a massive fire ball. Ash jumped at it with superhuman strength (that not even he know he had) straight into mass and uncontrollable fire. The Charizard flew back it know with its infected mind that nothing could with stand that. then emerged Ash alive and screaming like a mad man with chainsaw pointed for its neck and when ash reached its neck he made the most accurate and clean cut one can make in that position. As Ash landed on its back he looked backed with the safe knowledge that he had freed its head form its body it began to fall from the air. Ash jumped off and landed perfectly on the ground throwing up his chainsaw in victory, as the Charizard collided with a nearby gas tanker chainsaw a mass explosion an illuminated ash in his magnificenties.


	2. George vs The Zombie Apocalypse

Authors note

My vengeance shall be horrible seventh mule

George felt uneasy about where he was it was just a fucking open hood jeep with a machine gun attached to it but beast not to think about that thou so he served the area. It was quiet and even surreal but he this was a lie the village they were in was too close to ground zero to not have any those wily bastards running around. he looked down at his hand firmly gasped on the trigger it still amassed him at what he could do now and what had happen to a lot of lucky littlie bastards like him when they were hit, nothing no unrequited need to eat and kill anything you come in contact with no mutation no nothing not one negative side effect at all. Then he thought how underlay strange this was, I mean why he was thinking about this stuff that he already known for two years I mean who needed to know all this carp. anyways he leaned over to Duck the diver " you motherfucking bastard if you make have made me sit this in this motherfunking bicycle chair for god dame false led I will make sure your " he could not finish as horde of zombie ninja zombies riding zombie Tauros come right out of nowhere. They ran like they were on a mission from god and as they got closer George know as he looked in their dead eyes that they were out for his head and his head alone. Pressing down on the tiger and yelling at the top of his lungs with a berserker rage of 100,000 monsters he yelled "come on you motherfuckers "and began shoot like a man possessed. he shoot with freaky ability and getting every dame one that came at him never missing their heads when he saw one right in front of them thinking quickly duck thought a grenade at it but in part because he the Tauros corpse became an impromptu ramp, and because of the explosion they to fall off a very large cliff and keep spinning with the zombie come right down with them. George began singing you spin right round baby as getting five of the last six bastards and getting the sixth ones legs. The jeep landed as bad as you might accept Duck and George got out just as it blows up. hearing the moan of the last zombie George walked up to it taking out one of the two loaded six shooters he always had and pointed it right at it and sided of its head and saying in the most relaxed voice ever "**Pikachu Motherfucker**" and then the one foot 4 inches Pikachu dressed in a full military officer uniform, with Aviator sunglass, and two ivory handled six shooters know as George .P. Scott pulled the trigger. Putting his gun back in his holster he wacked back to the now on fire jeep and begging rummaging around in his pockets and taking out the cigar he always keep in pocket light on jeep and turned to his friend the Psyduck and berthed out a loud breath " that was, interesting ".

Real authors' note

Sorry about not really stating the story just wanted to show how that some Pokémon were now intelligent and 

Also next time on **Ash Ketchum vs. the Zombie Apocalypse**

Ash finds his true love doing metal rap covers of Frank Sinatra songs

Now got to go a zombie attack and stuff


End file.
